La complainte des siècles
by Orihara Shizu-chan
Summary: [ EN PAUSE ] - Après la perte de ses pouvoirs, Ichigo déprime. Si un hollow, un traître et un ancien capitaine venaient mettre leurs nez dans ses problèmes? Et si ça ne suffisait pas, pourquoi ne pas ajouter un arrancar et un vizard à l'équation? Spoils jusqu'à la fin de la bataille de Karakura, risques de yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, la seule rémunération que je me ferais avec cette fic sera, éventuellement, quelques commentaires de mes aimables lecteurs.

**Warning** : Cette fic prend place à la fin de la bataille finale entre Ichigo et Aizen donc risque de gros **spoils** jusque là. Vous êtes prévenus. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de pairing mais ça viendra. Risque de **yaoi** en perspective (certainement du Shiro/Ichi à long terme mais pas que). J'ai classé cette fic en rating T par pure précaution, mais elle ne l'atteindra pas avant un bon moment.

Sur ces recommandations, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Karakura en ce froid soir d'hiver. Tandis que les gens se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux, un jeune homme restait à contempler les légers remous de la rivière Karasu. Depuis un an que la guerre d'hiver était fini et que les traîtres avaient été arrêtés, Ichigo venait souvent observer les eaux calmes, assis à cet endroit symbolique où sa mère était décédée.

Il pouvait rester là des heures à penser à tous ses évènements qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Il essayait encore aujourd'hui de comprendre comment sa vie avait pu basculer comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Bien que la mort de sa mère soit un moment douloureux de son passé, il se rendait compte maintenant que cet accident avait été l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Après cet évènement il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait voir les esprits et, après quelques années, les toucher. Puis était arrivée Rukia et ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Suite à cela, de nombreux combats jusqu'à l'extermination des traîtres et la perte de ses pouvoirs.

Ses aventures lui manquaient, ses amis lui manquaient et même son hollow et son zampakuto taciturne lui manquaient. Depuis un an, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de la Soul Society et même Urahara semblait l'éviter. Pas que le vendeur soit d'une grande aide de toute façon, mais il aurait au moins eu quelqu'un pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passait là-bas et au Hueco Mundo.

Il savait juste qu'après la bataille de la fausse Karakura, les portes entre les mondes avaient été fermées pour une durée indéterminée. La Soul Society avait besoin de temps pour compter les pertes et rétablir l'ordre au Seireitei. A Karakura, la vie avait repris son cours normal et personne dans son entourage ne parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la perte de ses pouvoirs.

Ishida continuait la chasse au hollow à sa place et tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, ça c'était la vision édulcorée parce qu'en réalité, Ishida lui parlait à peine depuis sa perte de contrôle au Hueco Mundo. Il se sentait peut-être trahi ou peut-être avait-il décidé de définitivement tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire avec les Shinigamis, comme son père le lui avait demandé.

Orihime, quant à elle, ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de son enfermement à Las Noches et, surtout, de la mort d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait pour ça mais il n'était sûr de rien.

Concernant Chad, et bien c'était Chad, donc pas grand chose à en tirer. Mais, même si son ami était toujours à ses côtés quand les bandes du quartier venaient lui chercher des problèmes, il sentait une certaine retenue chez lui. Parfois il avait l'impression de voir une étincelle de colère ou de déception dans les yeux du métis, mais elle repartait presque aussitôt.

Sa famille aussi avait changé. Son père était redevenu l'abruti qu'il était mais il montrait plus souvent son visage sérieux d'ancien capitaine des armées de la cour. Yuzu était devenue plus fermée sur ses sentiments. Peut-être l'entrée dans l'adolescence, mais Ichigo n'y croyait pas trop. Et Karin... c'était compliqué. Apparemment elle avait hérité du don de son frère de voir les esprits, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elle disparaissait des fois des heures comme Ichigo pouvait le faire à l'époque où il était encore Shinigami remplaçant.

Ichigo ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs car il l'avait fait pour protéger les siens mais, parfois, il se demandait si son sacrifice avait valu le coup quand il voyait les réactions de son entourage.

oOoOoOoOo

Il était le Roi. Après tous ses mois à suivre les directives d'un Shinigami incapable de se battre correctement sans lui, il était enfin libre. Bon, pour l'instant son Royaume se limitait à un espace entièrement vide et noir... Mais il était vivant et il était le Roi, alors c'était pas un vide infini qui allait lui pourrir le moral.

Il se demandait quand même comment c'était possible. Il s'était bien douté, en voyant les deux autres se battre, que les choses allaient bouger dans le coin. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait dans ce sens là. Il avait fait comme d'habitude : se moquer du Roi et tenter de prendre sa place. Mais le vieux avait une idée derrière la tête. Il avait suivi son plan et il se disait, avec le recul, que ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée. Parce qu'il était le Roi.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu balisé en voyant que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait pensé qu'il s'effacerait, comme le décor. Mais il s'était réveillé ici, seul. Pas de traces du vieux, ni du Roi. Donc ça voulait dire qu'il avait le pouvoir, non ? Plus personne pour dicter ses actions !

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Environ deux ou trois jours à échelle humaine, à peu près. En tout cas, il avait eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire et, pour l'instant, il n'avait trouvé qu'une brume noire. Partout. A l'infini. Aucune présence vivante ou morte, à part lui, à l'horizon.

Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il préférait le blanc. Mais au moins il pleuvait pas ici, pas comme avant. D'ailleurs il se demandait si c'était toujours le même endroit. Mais il avait des doutes parce qu'il n'y avait pas le vieux, ni le Roi. Il n'y avait que le vide, noir, et lui, blanc.

D'ailleurs, s'il devait se donner un nom ça serait Shiro, parce qu'il était presque entièrement blanc et parce qu'il était l'inverse du Roi. Et le Roi il s'appelait Kurosaki, alors lui ça devrait être Shirosaki. Ouais, ça sonnait bien comme nom.

Et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu son Roi ? Il espérait qu'il était pas mort, parce qu'il aimait bien l'embêter et se moquer de lui. Il adorerait voir ça tête en apprenant que, maintenant, c'était lui le Roi. Mais en fait c'est nul d'être le Roi quand il y a personne à diriger. Et pis, il s'ennuyait tout seul. Il aurait même préféré monologuer avec le vieux plutôt que d'être là, tout seul. Même si il était Roi.

Il ferait payer à Zangetsu de l'avoir embarqué dans ce plan foireux. Il ferait payer à Ichigo d'être un gros nul qui se sent obliger de se sacrifier pour tout le monde. Il ferait payer à tous ses abrutis qui savaient pas se défendre par eux-même. Il voulait plus être le Roi. Il préférait être la monture.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Je sais que c'est court mais c'est juste un prologue. La suite viendra quand elle viendra. Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution prévu à l'avance mais ça ne sera certainement pas régulier. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça peut toujours me motiver à écrire plus vite ;D

Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère pour la suite

Biz à tous


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi sauf le scénario plutôt bancal

**Note :** Voilà le chap1 de cette fic, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ Toujours un peu court mais ça devrait s'arranger vers le chap 3 ou 4 (on peut toujours espérer). Au programme : entrée en scène d'un nouveau perso et premiers indices sur le développement de l'histoire.

**RAR :** Lottie : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D Une paume : Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ (attention à mes chevilles XD) Je pense que ce chap devrait t'en dire déjà un peu plus sur la suite de cette histoire donc j'attends ton avis... Tu as ruiné mon avenir de béta en faisant remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes T_T On va dire que c'est parce que c'est plus compliqué de se corriger soi-même... Non? En tout cas j'ai relu au moins 3 fois ce coup ci donc ça devrait être bon. N'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer sinon.

Sinon, merci à Toundra95 pour la mise en favoris et à Clair Obscure pour la mise en alerte. Peut-être un commentaire pour ce chapitre?

* * *

_- Kurosaki-kun !_

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. En fait, depuis quelques jours, il rêvait souvent de ses anciennes batailles, et surtout de celles pendant lesquelles il avait perdu le contrôle de son hollow.

Son combat contre Ulquiorra avait laissé des traces. Peut-être parce qu'il fut le seul qu'Ichigo tua, ou peut-être parce qu'Ulquiorra avait fait preuve d'humanité dans ses derniers instants. Ichigo se sentait coupable de cette mort. Il n'était pas fait pour tuer. Il était fait pour protéger. Après tout, Ichigo veut dire « celui qui protège ». Sa rencontre avec Ulquiorra l'avait également marqué parce qu'il était le premier hollow qu'il ait vu qui fasse preuve de sentiments humains. Et c'était un point important.

Cela remettait en question pas mal de choses que la Soul Society prônait. Les hollows étaient sensés être des ''plus'' ayant perdu leur cœur : des monstres à exterminer. Mais en combattant les arrancars, Ichigo s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient des sentiments.

Grimmjow ressentait la colère, Nnoitra éprouvait de la jalousie et Nell... N'était-elle pas la réplique presque parfaite d'une enfant humaine ? Et ses fraccions la protégeait comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. C'était bien la preuve qu'ils avaient un cœur et une conscience humaine, une humanité. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres sanguinaires sans conscience comme on avait voulu lui faire croire.

Et cela soulevait aussi des questions sur son propre hollow. Il avait avoué lui-même être la représentation de son côté sombre, ses désirs inavoués. Donc, si il était une partie de lui , il était un peu humain... Son hollow aurait hurlé si Ichigo lui avait dit ça. Mais c'était la vérité. Ichigo en était sûr.

Son hollow lui manquait un peu sur certains points. Il sentait comme un grand trou noir à l'intérieur de lui. Et son hollow, même s'il avait des tendances psychotiques assez prononcées, lui avait toujours fait prendre conscience de choses qui lui échappaient. Il l'aidait, en quelque sorte, au même titre que Zangetsu. Mais le vieil homme parlait toujours en énigme et Ichigo avait un peu de mal à le comprendre.

Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir appris à connaître son hollow plus que ça. Il était maintenant persuadé que derrière son air de fou dangereux, se cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Il était une part de lui, il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

oOoOoOoOo

Shiro en avait marre. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était là et, à présent, il était sûr de se trouver dans le monde intérieur de son Roi. Il supposait que la brume noire qui l'entourait était la conséquence de la perte des pouvoirs du Roi, au même titre que la disparition du vieux Zangetsu. Après tout, ces deux éléments étaient la représentation de son statut de Shinigami.

Quant à savoir pourquoi lui était toujours là... L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'étant une partie d'Ichigo, il ne pouvait pas ''mourir'' tant que l'autre continuait à exister.

En tout cas, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de cela, il essayait vainement d'entrer en contact avec le Roi de son monde. Avant il voyait à travers les yeux du Shinigami mais maintenant il n'avait que des impressions floues, des montées de sentiments qui n'étaient pas de lui. Ses phénomènes se produisaient à intervalles presque réguliers et Shiro supposait que c'était les moments où le Roi dormait.

Après plusieurs tentatives il avait réussi à agir sur les rêves d'Ichigo. Il espérait qu'en lui montrant leurs anciens combats et des scènes choisies, il pourrait faire comprendre à son Roi qu'il était toujours là et qu'il en avait marre d'être inactif. Le changement de paysage ne serait pas du luxe non plus, mais Shiro n'avait pas trop d'espoir là-dessus. Tant que son Roi n'aurait pas retrouvé un minimum de Reiatsu, il pouvait toujours courir pour revoir le ciel bleu. Même la pluie lui aurait fait plaisir à son niveau.

oOoOoOoOo

Il s'ennuyait. A la fin de la guerre, il avait été jugé par la Chambre des Chuo et, depuis trois mois, il avait retrouvé son poste de capitaine. Ça n'avait pas été simple de faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'avait jamais été un traître mais un espion, un sacrifice jeté entre les griffes du grand manipulateur par le Roi lui-même. D'ailleurs, le Roi n'avait rien fait pour le sortir des geôles de la Soul Society. S'il n'avait pas eu des appuis internes et externes aux armées de la Cour, il pourrirait toujours dans son cachot.

Rangiku avait été la première à le soutenir, mais ça n'était pas une grande surprise. Malgré sa soi-disant trahison, ils avaient grandi ensemble et il avait un peu fait ça pour elle aussi. Kira aussi l'avait soutenu. Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en son capitaine. Ce brave petit Izuru était vraiment une bénédiction pour lui. C'était lui qui avait réuni toutes les pièces prouvant sa bonne foi et c'était principalement grâce à lui que Gin était maintenant libre.

Bien sûr, sa liberté n'avait été que partielle dans un premier temps, mais pour lui qui s'imaginait pourrir des siècles en prison, une garde surveillée de six mois n'était rien en comparaison. Trois mois de détention lui avait largement suffit et il en viendrait presque à plaindre Aizen qui devrait vivre comme ça pour l'éternité. La mort aurait été plus douce. Mais la Soul Society ne pardonnait pas facilement la traîtrise, surtout à un tel niveau.

Durant son séjour dans les geôles, il avait eu la visite de presque tout le gratin du Seireitei. Byakuya Kuchiki était venu le voir plusieurs fois pour discuter. Enfin, cela s'apparentait plus à des interrogatoires mais Gin s'amusait de ces visites. Il aimait toujours autant taquiner le pauvre noble. Yoruichi était passée également, sous sa forme féline, lui faire part de ce qu'il se passait sur Terre et, principalement, de l'avancée d'Urahara dans son grand projet de réhabilitation des vizards et des ''traîtres''.

Mais le visiteur qui l'avait le plus surpris était certainement Hitsugaya. Le capitaine de la dixième division avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre depuis les révélations que lui avait fait son lieutenant, et Gin en était heureux. Il aimait bien le petit capitaine et, après Byakuya, il était son divertissement préféré.

Après son jugement et sa libération, il avait été placé à la charge de la dixième division. En fait, il avait passé six mois à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre capitaine de glace. La journée il partait gambader dans le Seireitei ou, parfois, le Rukongai. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits à boire du saké avec Rangiku et faire la fête avec les soûlards de la Soul Society. Souvent, Kira venait lui faire la morale, mais Gin s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire participer à ses méfaits.

Suite à sa ''liberté surveillée'', il avait enfin pu reprendre les rennes de sa division, pour le plus grand plaisir de son lieutenant. Mais Gin s'ennuyait. Faire des blagues ça allait bien pendant un temps mais il était un homme d'action. Rester à faire de la paperasse après avoir été espion pendant des centaines d'années c'était pas pour lui.

Il avait bien tenté d'être envoyé en mission au Hueco Mundo ou même sur Terre, à la recherche des arrancars survivants, mais il était interdit de sortie du Seireitei pendant encore au moins un an. Soi-disant qu'il devait montrer sa bonne foi.

Mais Gin n'aimait pas se plier aux ordres, surtout depuis que le Roi l'avait laissé tomber. Et puis au pire, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il désobéissait ? Il aurait un blâme et un tirage d'oreille de la part de son lieutenant et c'est tout. Alors c'était décidé. Il irait faire un tour su Terre, voir Urahara et Yoruichi et, pourquoi pas, embêter un peu le Shinigami remplaçant.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre** : arrivée d'un nouveau perso et démarrage des hostilités (si on peut dire...)

En attente de vos avis ^^

Biz et peut-être à bientôt pour la suite


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Toujours à Tite Kubo-sama. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic T_T

**Note** : Je poste aujourd'hui parce que c'est mon anniversaire et il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à recevoir des cadeaux ;D . Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage apparaît et c'est le début des ennuis ^^.

**RAR** : Lottie : Tous ces compliments me vont droit au coeur ^^. Moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics Shiro/Ichi en français et c'est une des raisons qui me pousse à faire ce pairing (en dehors du fait que j'adore Shiro évidemment *_*). J'ai même prévu de traduire une fic anglaise avec ce couple. Je pense que c'est la complexité du caractère de Shiro qui en fait un personnage attachant... en tout cas de mon avis ^^. Créons une ligue-anti-idiote-rousse-à-gros-seins-et-à-la-voix-criarde XD Moi non plus je peux pas la souffrir cette fille, elle m'insupporte Grrr! Il faudra attendre le prochain chap pour en savoir un peu plus sur le futur de Shiro alors patience ;D En espérant que cette suite te plaise...

**Remerciements** : à neko-chan200 pour la mise en favoris et en alerte et à Reboyama (pourquoi ils ont bâclé la fin de Reborn! j'ai trop la haine...) pour la mise en alerte. J'espère avoir votre avis prochainement...

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Des fois il entendait comme un murmure puis plus rien. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Quand il en avait parlé à ses amis, ils lui avaient dit que c'était juste une impression, ou peut-être le vent. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait reconnaître le bruit du vent. Et ce qu'il entendait n'y ressemblait pas du tout.

Il s'isolait plus souvent et avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il faisait de plus en plus de rêves du passé et même, quelquefois, des flash-back lui venaient dans la journée. Il séchait régulièrement les cours pour réfléchir sur les bords de la rivière Karasu. Dans ces moments là il pouvait presque entendre distinctement la voix. Mais quand il regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait personne.

À bien y réfléchir, ça lui rappelait les débuts de sa collocation avec son hollow quand il n'entendait encore qu'un rire fou et avait des flashs d'un masque de hollow. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, plus de Reiatsu, donc plus de hollow intérieur normalement, non ?

Il se demandait s'il devait en parler à son père, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Si les vizards avaient été là, ils auraient pu l'aider. Mais ils avaient disparu à la fin de la guerre sans donner de nouvelle ni de moyen de les contacter.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution avant l'internement. Aller voir Urahara. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Autant tenter le coup et voir ce que ça donnerait. Après tout, il avait toujours fonctionné de cette façon, alors autant continuer. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas toujours gagné.

oOoOoOoOo

Shiro voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Enfin, façon de parler, parce qu'ici il faisait toujours aussi noir. Son Roi était enfin réceptif à ses appels. Il s'était crut définitivement perdu quand il avait compris que les rêves n'étaient pas suffisant. Mais apparemment ils avaient ouvert une brèche et Shiro s'y était engouffré.

Un jour il avait entendu la voix de son Roi dans ce grand silence qui l'entourait et, après être revenu de sa surprise, il s'était dit que s'il pouvait entendre Ichigo, c'est qu'Ichigo pouvait l'entendre. Question de bon sens. Alors il s'était mit à parler tout seul, dans le vide, tout le temps. Et parfois il essayait d'envoyer des images au Roi, dans l'espoir que celui-ci se rende compte de sa présence.

De toute évidence il avait réussi, car il sentait un bouleversement dans son espace. Il ne savait pas si ça venait du Roi, de lui ou de quelque chose d'extérieur, mais il comptait bien tout faire pour changer sa situation actuelle. Parce que c'est chiant de parler tout seul. Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air d'un con comme ça. Mais, en même temps, personne n'était là pour se moquer de lui. Et puis on est désespéré ou on ne l'est pas.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux enfants étaient en train de se battre devant un magasin, un garçon roux et une fille brune. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit brutalement sur un géant qui assomma le garçon et l'emmena à l'intérieur, suivit de la fille. Gin avait observé la scène et se demandait si c'était habituel. Mais, connaissant Urahara, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de le voir entouré de personnes bruyantes et sortant de l'ordinaire.

Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de son lieutenant et, après avoir ''emprunté'' un gigai à la douzième division, il avait pris un Senkaimon direction le monde des humains, ville de Karakura. Il avait trouvé amusant de devoir agir en douce comme ça. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Un peu d'adrénaline ne lui faisait pas de mal. Ça lui avait manqué.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il observait la boutique et il se décida à aller se présenter à son vieux collègue. À peine était-il arrivé devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire de l'Urahara shoten.

oOoOoOoOo

À son réveil, Kisuke savait que cette journée allait être riche en rebondissements. Peut-être le fait que la boutique soit étrangement calme, le manque d'activité hollow ces temps-ci ou le départ précipité de Yoruichi pour la Soul Society la veille. Tout cela faisait que Kisuke sentait de l'action dans l'air.

La matinée s'était passée dans une inhabituelle atmosphère apaisante. Ce n'est que vers quinze heures qu'il entendit du raffut dehors. Sûrement Jinta et Ururu qui étaient encore en train de se chamailler. Ces deux-là étaient une vraie source de vie dans la boutique souvent déserte. Il vit Tessai sortir du magasin, certainement pour mettre fin à la dispute de façon musclée.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, il crut voir une silhouette bien connue au bout de la rue, regardant dans sa direction. Si c'était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait, il savait maintenant d'où lui venait son pressentiment. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et, quand il ouvrit, se retrouva face à une vieille connaissance.

-Ohayo, Ichimaru taicho. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Tout en disant cela, il agitait son éventail devant son visage, tout en observant son étrange visiteur depuis l'ombre de son bob.

-Yo, j'passais dans le coin et j'me suis dit « tiens, si j'allais voir mon vieux collègue » histoire de prendre des nouvelles.

Gin ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et Kisuke sentit les ennuis arriver.

-Et bien entrez donc Ichimaru taicho.

Il se décala légèrement pour permettre à son invité d'entrer, tout en continuant de l'observer minutieusement. Il l'invita à s'installer dans le petit salon de l'arrière-boutique.

-Une tasse de thé ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Ichimaru fit un geste désinvolte de la main pour toute réponse et Kisuke prit ça comme un acquiescement.

-Ururu, apporte du thé pour moi et mon invité s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite Urahara-san.

La jeune fille arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Elle déposa une tasse devant chacun et repartit aussitôt s'occuper ailleurs. Pendant tout ce temps, aucun des deux hommes n'avait ouvert la bouche et chacun fixait l'autre, en attente. Urahara trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse et décida d'ouvrir les hostilités.

-Alors tu t'es enfuis du Seireitei à ce que je vois.

-Ahah, Kisuke, on peut rien t'cacher pas vrai ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble boutique ?

-J'me f'sait chier là-bas. Pas d'action. Alors j'me suis dit que t'aurais p't'être quelque chose d'intéressant à m'raconter.

Kisuke émit un léger rire à cette réplique. Lorsqu'il avait appris le verdict de l'affaire du ''traître'', il s'était douté que quelque chose comme ça arriverait tôt ou tard. On ne peut pas attendre d'un homme d'action qu'il reste assis sur une chaise toute la journée à faire de la paperasse. Sans compter sa restriction de mouvements.

-Et bien justement... Commença-t-il

-Urahara ? Vous êtes... là ? Retentit une voix à la porte.

Ichigo venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il s'était figé à la vue du ''traître''.

-Berry-chan ! S'exclama Gin avec un sourire espiègle. J'suis pas déçu d'être venu !

Et Kisuke se souvint de sa mauvaise impression du matin. Il était pas dans la merde avec ces deux-là dans la même pièce. Il était surpris de voir Ichigo ici d'ailleurs. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à celle-là. Ça faisait des mois qu'il l'évitait, sur recommandation musclée d'Isshin. Il allait encore s'en prendre plein la gueule. C'était pas sa faute à lui s'il attirait les situations catastrophiques.

* * *

J'attends vos coms avec impatience ^^

Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant Noël je pense... Du coup celui-ci était peut-être le dernier... La fin du Monde ! XD

Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^ avec au programme : règlements de comptes et premières pistes sur la résolution du problème.

Biz à tous

A+


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je ne viens pas vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle...

Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails de ma vie privée mais , pour faire simple, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, plus de connexion internet... depuis janvier et je ne peux donc plus poster quoi que ce soit (comme vous avez pu le remarquer). Cette situation ne devais pas s'éterniser donc je ne vous avais pas prévenu plus tôt mais les choses se sont dégradées donc je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre cette histoire et mon compte ffnet en pause pour une durée encore indéterminée.

Je suis profondément désolée et je sais que c'est énervant de ne pas avoir de mise à jour régulière mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Rassurez-vous, la suite de cette fic arrivera un jour, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. J'espère juste qu'à ce moment là il y aura toujours des lecteurs et des gens intéressés par cette histoire.

Je remercie tous les nouveaux follower et reviewer à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message personnalisé (je squatte rapidement le pc d'une amie pour vous envoyer ce message) et vous dis à bientôt (le plus rapidement possible) pour la suite des aventures de notre vizard préféré.

Gros bisous à tou(te)s


End file.
